UhTHEY'RE WHAT! Vampire Knight
by TheScars
Summary: A girl named Avalon Viviana Evers gets sucked into a whirlpool of secrets and lies. She finds herself at Cross Academy thinking it's a normal academy. She is very wrong. She discovers the Night Class secret and discovers she has her own. She meets various important people on the way which help her learn more and more about her mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

Er...Hi? My name is Avalon Viviana Evers. It's nice to meet you. I'm glad you're reading my story! It may be kind of cheesy but it's my first adventure. I'm sure many of you have read stories like this. It might sound the same as a lot of others but who knows. I, Avalon have enrolled in Cross Academy. It seemed like a nice school with nice education programs...plus it would look good on my college application. But anyway, it's a pretty crazy turn of events. Trust me. You'll love it. ^.^ I'm am completely new at this so please don't hate me! A few details about myself. Well, feature wise. I have light green eyes and long auburn hair. I'm kind of tall but still kind of short compared to the Night Class. I'm 5'11'' and my skin looks like the inside of an almond. I have one freckle which people think is cute but I think it's pretty awkward. But back to the point. I kind of have a lot of exes...They get a little boring after awhile so...yeah. That's it.

"Alright, alright mom! I'll call you when I land." I called back to my mom who took me all the way to the gate to the airplane. How embarrassing. I saw so many cute boys from other countries. But NO...my mother wants me to be a virgin until I'm 74. She had me when she was 16 I don't know what she's talking about. So, I'm 16 but next month is my birthday. So I can have a kid at 17. I think that's an improvement. I boarded the plane with nothing but my phone and a few books I've been reading. Let's see...Oh. David Copperfield and War and Peace. Not the most interesting books to you, but life for me.

Speak of the devil. It's the cute boys from earlier. Thank god my mom isn't here. I can picture her screaming "Get away from her personal bubble! Back up!" That really ruined my reputation at the football game. And the rest of that year. "Is this seat open?" I heard someone say. The voice had a soft accent that had a type of ring to it. I couldn't quite place it, but it doesn't matter. "Oh, sorry. Just zoning out a bit. It's open." I said awkwardly and gestured to the seats next to me. I had already claimed the window seat. "Thank you." One boy said. I hadn't really looked up at them until I did. That sounds weird. Oh well. When I looked up all I pictured were angels. One had blond hair and green eyes. He had a beautiful smile and looked kind of presidential. The other seemed more quiet and mysterious than the other. He was tall with red eyes and brown hair. He kind of gave me the creeps and I hoped the blond one sat next to me.

"May I ask for your names?" I said politely and leaned up against my seat and smiled in their direction. "Oh. Forgive me. I am Takuma Ichijo. And this is Kaname Kuran." Takuma smiled back at me. I almost blushed but I managed to cool down before it became more awkward. "May I ask for yours?" Takuma asked and tilted his head slightly. I looked back at Kaname who seemed to have no interest in the introductions. I gave him a small smile and he just looked at me and returned it. "My name is Avalon, Avalon Viviana Evers." I said and looked at my books for a second. I looked back up to see the two of them glancing at each other wearily. "Uh...Did I say something wrong?" They looked back at me with smiles. Why are they always smiling? It's kind of creepy... "Nothings wrong. We just remembered something." Takuma lied. He is a terrible liar. "Okay...? It's nice to meet you..." I said awkwardly and scooted closer to the window and lost myself in my book. I peeked over the book to see what they were doing. They were whispering. Ooh. Even better. Lovely gossip.

They finally sat down and luckily Takuma sat next to me. I was reading David Copperfield when he glanced in my direction which only lasted about a second. He looked back at my book in surprise. "You're reading that? Do you like it?" He asked with an impressed grin. "This is the 7th time I've read it." I said quietly and he smiled at me this time two times bigger. With him it's adorable. With Kaname it's just makes me want to relax. He seems serious, but still creepy. "Where are you going?" Kaname asked out of no where.

"Me?" He nodded.

"Uh...Cross Academy. I go to school there now." I said with a huge smile. They exchanged a glance again which made me sigh. "Where are you two going?" Takuma looked at me with bright eyes. "You'll see more of us." This will be one long flight. "You guys are going to Cross too?" I smiled at them. "Yes, just be careful there. It can get very,...violent per say." He smiled at me and this time a blushed and hid it behind my book. I lifted up War and Peace and offered it to them. Takuma took it and thanked me. Kaname closed his eyes but he was obviously not sleeping. And Takuma read the book with interest, like he read it before and was waiting for the best part. I chuckled to myself and put my book away and looked out the window. I didn't remember much afterwards. I guess I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with someone tapping my shoulder. "Miss Avalon. The plane has landed." I opened one eye to see Takuma. He's too nice. Kaname had already gotten up and was getting their stuff. That boosts my self esteem. "Thanks." I stretched and yawned. I gathered my books and my phone and watched as people left the plane. Why do they always go so slow? "Here you go." Takuma held out War and Peace. "No, no it's fine. You can keep it." I smiled at him and held out my hands. He thought for a second then smiled at me. He turned to Kaname and they left the plane. Finally. When I was around them I had butterflies. Well, around Takuma. Around Kaname I felt dread clawing at my stomach. I went to get my luggage and waited about ten minutes. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and looked for my bags to come out. When they FINALLY came out I got them. Yay... It was definetly easier than I thought. To bad. It should of been more exciting. I guess not. Sigh. I went out of the airport and called for cab. I jumped when someone put there hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kaname with a smile on his face. Creepy... "You can join us to the academy." He kind of walked me and half dragged me with him to a limo. Stupid rich people. He took my suitcase and put it in the back. Rude, much? I climbed in to see Takuma in the seat in front of me. Everything is fine. He was reading my book which made me blush a little. He looked up from the book and smiled. "Hell, Miss Avalon." Yep. I was about to have a nosebleed. Wait. Okay, I'm good. "Hi. May I ask why you're bringing me along?" I asked with a small smile. This is seriously weirding me out. "We wouldn't want you to pay for a cab if we were going to the same place." He smiled at me and glanced at Kaname as he climbed in beside me and shut the door. I swear this guy is going to kill me someday. I like bad guys but this guy was just to mysterious for me to like. "I guess that makes sense. Thank you." I bowed a bit and looked out the window awkwardly. I thought the plane was bad. Now I'm stuck next to Kaname in his limo where were going to go to school. Together. This will be one long ride. I have to admit it was a long ride. A FIVE HOUR RIDE! Atleast I'm not near them anymore. They took me to the Headmaster. "Ah, Ms. Evers! It's nice to meet you." A man that had a long ponytail and glasses. He was sipping tea and looked quite serious. "Hello, Headmaster Cross." That's when it broke. He placed the tea and sprang at me. "You can call me Daddy!" He twirled me around and wiped away a few tears. Yup. These people are seriously weird. ''Daddy..?" I said awkwardly and he patted me on the head like I just did something for the first time. Are you kidding me. "Oh...YUUKKKIIIIIII!" He called and a small girl came from the door slowly. She was cute and had red slash brown eyes and short brown hair. She reminds me of someone... "Hello." She said cheerfully and held out her hand. I shook it and we smiled at each other. I can get used to her. Not anyone else. "Oh...ZZEERROOO!" Oh, brother. More introductions. 


End file.
